


Our Father in Heaven

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Anonymous. Can I have a fic where the reader finds Jesus and the only time they get on their knees is to pray for our lord and savior in HeavenA/N: It has been YEARS since I prayed, so I had to google a prayer to use. I hope that this is what you were looking for, dear anon.





	Our Father in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous. Can I have a fic where the reader finds Jesus and the only time they get on their knees is to pray for our lord and savior in Heaven  
> A/N: It has been YEARS since I prayed, so I had to google a prayer to use. I hope that this is what you were looking for, dear anon.

* * *

After you showered, and dressed for bed, you bid the boys good night. They were heading out to a local bar to probably pick up some company for the night. You, on the other hand, held no desire for that. You turned down the sheet on the bed before moving to your knees on the side of your bed.

It was likely rare for hunters to have such strong faith, but you had found Jesus after the death of your mother. There had been nothing Supernatural about it, and you looked everywhere for comfort. You searched the bottom of many bottles, the warmth of a stranger’s arms, and anything else that may dull the pain.

By chance, you had stumbled into a church in a rainstorm. Shivering, and slightly drunk, you slid into one of the pews.

That night, you felt closer to anyone than you had in years. You’d found Jesus, and your life had changed.

Lacing your fingers together, you closed your eyes and prayed. Your words were just above a whisper.

Our Father, Who art in Heaven  
Hallowed be thy name  
Thy kingdom come  
Thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven  
Give us this day our daily bread  
And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us  
And lead us not into temptation  
But deliver us from evil.


End file.
